Halliwell Mutant
by ejb2987
Summary: When Chris discovers that his powers do not come from being a witch but actually comes from being a mutant he will have to deal with events that will change the world and might lead to his downfall. Slash. crossover Marvel Univers, mostly X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

Halliwell Mutant

Ch 1: Attacks and Power

Chris woke with a start he had the dream once again. For the last few months Chris had been plagued with a dream that left him with a feeling of dread that it took him hours to feel like normal. He never really remembered what happened in the dream once he woke up. All he could pull up no matter hard he tried were green eyes that were shining with tears. A single tear streaming down her face. He couldn't see anything else but her face but he knew that it was a girl. Along with the picture a few fractured words were able to break its way through into his mind.

_You can't take my babies…We're freaks. Mutants!_

No matter how hard he tried to make sense of these words he couldn't figure out what they meant. His Aunt Paige had once told him that dreams came from a person's subconscious. If that was true why was he hearing words that called mutants freaks. He had never thought that mutants were freaks. They were people just like his family that were born with special abilities. Mutants were a constant reminder of what would happen if his family's powers were ever discovered.

Chris sighed and looked at the alarm clock that was near his bed. It was barely six thirty and he was already awake. Chris knew from experience that once he had that dream he would not be able to get back to sleep so he decided that he might as well get out of bed and get ready for school.

Chris walked out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. As he waited for the water to warm his thoughts turned to his family. He had been born into a family filled with powerful witches. His mother and aunts was none other than the infamous Charmed Ones. They had been responsible for the death of every major demon that had risen to power over the years. That was then, now a day the Charmed Ones hardly ever met.

His mom Piper was always busy. She was the owner and manager of two of the most successful businesses in San Francisco. P3 was still around and was a major power in this cities night life. Then there was her restaurant Charmed that had been rated a five star restaurant for the last five years. So it was no surprise that she was always busy. Chris was lucky to be awake before she went to work in the morning and on most days he was asleep before she came home from P3. She had almost completely retired from demon hunting preferring to let Paige and Wyatt take over.

His Aunt Phoebe had become a nationally known advice columnist who was now working in New York for the Daily Bugle. She had released three books that had all became best sellers. Since her and her husband Coop both lived in New York he could only remember meeting her three times. The first time was because a major demon that had been able to unite the underworld had needed the power of three to vanquish him. The second time was when she had visited for Christmas, that was over three years ago. The third and last time he had seen 

her was when his Grandpa Victor had died. She had flown in the morning of his funeral and had been on her way back to New York two hours after her father had been laid to rest.

His Aunt Paige on the other hand was the one relative he had the most interaction with. She had returned to social work and was still helping the unfortunate of the city to this day. On her free time she worked as a whitelighter and occasionally stopped by to make sure Wyatt and him were okay. Chris liked her the most since she didn't care that for some reason he had no powers.

His dad and his brother on the other hand barely spent any time with him since he had no magic. Chris knew less about them then he did about people he barely met two weeks ago. Chris was seventeen years old and still hadn't shown any signs of having powers.

Chris stepped out of the shower and went to his room to get ready. In less than thirty minutes Chris was ready and on his way to school. It was barely seven but Chris hoped that some of his friends would already be there. As Chris walked to his school he saw a whole bunch of people outside of a clinic carrying sign that said Mutant Scum and stuff of that nature. Chris threw them a look of disgust and continued on his way.

When he had gotten to school he was disappointed to find that none of his friends were there yet. Oh well this at least gave him time to finish his homework that he hadn't even started the night before.

By the time he was finished the bell telling him that he was going to be late for class had already rung. Chris walked to class having a feeling that this day was going to be amazingly boring.

* * *

"Mrs. David is such a B#!" Mark said as him and Chris sat down at their usual table. Chris looked at the food on his plate poking what passed as meat loaf with his fork and said "You're just mad because you didn't study for the test today and you know you're going to fail."

Mark threw him a dirty look and stuffed a piece of the meat loaf into his mouth and continued talking "So that hard ass would have failed me even if I had studied the whole week. I'm telling you she has got it out for me."

"Maybe you're just not as smart as you think you are." Chris said pushing his plate away deciding that starving was a better choice than trying to eat that. Mark growled at him and stabbed a piece of meat with his fork.

"Haha that was so funny. Anyways you know I heard that a lot of the students and teachers here were actually mutants can you believe that. Imagine that, I bet Mrs. David is a mutant and she's just pissed at me for being a normal human." Mark said.

"If that was true she would be pissed at all of us. Anyways where the hell did you hear that there were mutants here from?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I heard some guys talking about it they were standing outside of some health clinic." Mark said as he finished off his food.

"Were they holding any signs?" Chris asked having an uneasy feeling about this. Mark looked thoughtful before saying "Nope they weren't holding any signs when I saw them."Chris shook his head. He must be worrying over nothing. He walked out of the cafeteria with Mark on their way to their next class. When a huge boom filled the air and Chris fell to the floor.

Chris looked back to find that the cafeteria was in ruins. The room was engulfed in flames none of the students in there had no chance of surviving that explosion. Chris groan as a sharp pain filled his arm as he tried to stand up. He looked down and was shocked to see that he had a wound on his arm that was bleeding pretty heavily. He knew his arm wasn't broken but he would have to stop the bleeding soon.

Chris slowly stood up putting most of his weight on his good arm as he pushed himself up. Chris looked around for his friend Mark. He found him lying against a row of lockers. He wasn't moving and Chris saw that there was a piece of metal imbedded in his throat. Chris swallowed a sob as he stared at the broken body of his friend. They had been best friend since kindergarten.

Chris stared at him for what seemed like eternity completely forgetting that he was also injured. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him. Chris turned to find a man in what appeared to be body armor. He wore something over his mouth and had an armband on his arm that said The Church of Humanity. The man raised his gun and pointed his gun at him.

"Filthy mutant!" The man said. Chris felt an extreme pressure build up in his head. It increased in intensity until it released right as the man was about to fire. Chris watched in shock as the man fell to the floor and didn't move. Chris shakily walked over to the man and felt for a pulse. After a minute he gave up the man was dead. Chris Stood up and listened to the sounds of fire burning in the background.

Chris turned when he heard someone talking, "Are you okay kid?"

Chris stared at him and took a step towards him before his legs gave up and his world fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Halliwell Mutant

Ch 2: Learning Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing from my story the people of the X-men belongs to Marvel and Chris and the rest of the Halliwells definitely don't belong to me. The scene from Chris's dream comes word for word from House of M #7.

* * *

_A woman dressed in a red gown was sitting in the middle of a field of destruction with a man with silver hairs head resting in her lap. Tears fell down as she held the man's broken face. People stood around her. Some watched the scene with sympathy in their eyes; others watched the scene with worry in theirs. One thing was common in all of them they knew that they were watching a moment when everything they knew was going to change. _

"_He—He only wanted you to be happy…" The woman said as she swallowed a sob before continuing, "Look what you've done to us, daddy. Peitro was right—you – you ruined us before we even had a chance. Why would you treat your own children this way? Babies. Why?" _

_She stopped for a moment as if expecting an answer before continuing, "Because you actually think you're better than everyone else. The arrogance of you. You think because we're mutants were better than them. That we deserve to rule. That's what you wanted and I gave it to you. But look what it becomes. Even when you get what you want. You're still this horrible man. We're not the next step. We're not gods. We're freaks!! Look at us daddy!! We're freaks!! MUTANTS!! You chose this over us and you RUINED US!!" She stopped for a moment as tension filled the clearing as a feeling of dread overtook those watching. _

_In a whisper the woman continues as a single tear fell from her green eyes, "Daddy…No more mutants." With those words white light overtook the world. _

Chris woke up screaming as his mind was numbed with terror at the scene that just played like a movie through his mind. He felt a hand grab his shoulder as a voice whispered soothingly to him as he slowly brought his emotions under control. Chris looked around him taking in his surroundings. He was obviously in a hospital due to the sterile surroundings he found himself in. Next to him stood a man that was wearing a doctor's coat, he was a thin white man who looked very tired; it seemed as if the man had been working nonstop for the last twenty-four hours.

_Poor boy he's most likely suffering from some type of trauma from seeing his friends die. _

Chris ignored the man and asked "What's going on? How did I get here?"

The man smiled at him trying to create an aura of peace to sooth the distraught boy in front of him.

"Your school was attacked by a group called the Church of Humanity. You were injured there you brought here by the police." The man said in a soft voice.

"Is everyone ok?" Chris asked as the memory of a loud explosion filled his mind.

_Five-hundred dead. Eighty in critical condition. _The man sighed and said "Let's just focus on getting you ready to leave. You suffered minor wounds basically some scratches and bruising. The biggest injury that you suffered from was a cut that required ten stitches. If you're feeling alright you could be on your way home in a few hours." Chris shook his head yes to signal that he wanted to go home.

Chris was filled with panic. He had noticed that the man's lip had not moved when he had told him about how many people had died at the school. Chris decided that he definitely didn't want to stay here for the next hour his head was starting to fill with voices. He knew that he was picking up thoughts of people all over the hospital. Chris looked at the man as he continued talking and couldn't help thinking '**just forget I was ever here.'**

The man suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion. The man shook his head and walked out of the room. Chris sat there for a few minutes before getting up. It took him a little while to find his clothing but in no time he was walking home. If he knew his family they wouldn't even know anything had happened.

* * *

Chris was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed. He didn't know anything about telepathy but he did know a lot about empathy there was a whole section in the book of shadows that dealt with how to control it. Chris figure that some of this could be applies to his telepathy. The book went into great details about how to create psychic shields that would keep out unwanted emotions, well in this case unwanted thoughts.

Chris closed his eyes and focused his thoughts inward this was a technique that took up three pages of the book since it was so complicated. It had taken Chris hours to master it. AS his senses focused inwards Chris found himself standing in front of the manor. Chris found it appropriate that the landscape of his mind currently took on the image of his home. He knew instinctually that the first floor and the second floor housed all of his memories the good and the bad. The attic where the physical representations of his powers were. The basement was where all of his dark secrets were housed, some of them he didn't even consciously know of they were so deeply hidden into his subconscious.

Chris Slowly formed the mental image of large thick marble walls around the house. When the image was clearly pictured in his mind they appeared around the house. The wall went far into the sky and had a door that was barred and had spikes sticking out of them. All around the wall were narrow slits. The wall would keep out unwanted thoughts while the slits would allow him to use his telepathy without allowing anyone to read his mind in return.

Chris walked through open gate and watched as they closed behind him. Chris walked through the manor. It looked like the real manor except if Chris were to look at any of the pictures books or were to turn on the TV they would tell the story of one of his memories. Chris made a steady path towards the attic. He looked at the pedestal that usually held the book of shadows. It was still holding a book but it was the wrong book. Chris walked over to it. It looked at it. It looked exactly like the book of shadows except instead of having triquetra on its cover it had a double helix that looked like DNA.

Chris opened it and skimmed the pages. It said that his powers weren't those of a witch but of those of a mutant. It also went into great details about his powers. It would take him months maybe even years to read the whole book. Chris read the first three chapters that dealt with three specific uses of telepathy. The first one was on the basic use of telepathy as an offensive tool. The second chapter dealt with astral projection. The third chapter dealt with the astral plane.

By this time Chris was feeling exhausted. He slowly focused his thoughts out of himself and once again found himself in his room. The room was dark, it seemed that a few hours had passed and night had come. Chris looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty. Three hours had passed since he had made his little journey into his mind. Chris knew that he was in shock and that the fact of what happened during the day hadn't really sunk in. He knew that for some reason he was learning to control his powers at a pace that he shouldn't be able to. He knew that he should care that his whole world had suddenly changed. He just couldn't force himself to. All he felt was a numbing tiredness that slowly forced his eyes shut. He would deal with all of his problems tomorrow.

Next Chapter: A Trip into the astral plane where he meets two famous people from the marvel verse. Also a disaster will change Chris's life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Halliwell Mutant

Two days had passed since Chris's visit to the hospital. The school had been shut down indefinitely and the authorities were still trying to figure out what to do with all the remaining students. Currently they were trying to find what other high schools in the area could take extra students. Needless to say it would be a few weeks before things would settle down and Chris would find himself in a completely new school.

Chris had also guessed right when he had predicted that none of his family would notice that anything happened at the school or that he hadn't been going there for the past two days. Usually Chris would be pissed at the fact that his family didn't even notice when something this huge happened in his life, but this time he took it as a blessing and spent the last two days inside his mind reading from the book.

He knew everything he could about his telepathy that he would be able to learn from the book. Apparently the rest of the book was dedicated to two other powers that he didn't even know he had. Twenty chapters were dedicated to telekinesis it talked about control and power and everything he could do with it. Another fifteen chapters were dedicated to foresight or what some would call premonitions.

Chris decided that he would master his telepathy before he would even think about starting on the other two. Also he was going into information overload after reading the twenty-five chapters that dealt with telepathy. He had originally thought it would take him months to read that many chapters but he had discovered that he could control how much time passed when he was in his own psyche.

Today he decided that he would make his first trip into the astral plane. From what he read in the book the astral plane was a plane that was completely run by the mind. It was a place where every mind in the universe was connected it held every persons thoughts. Usually the astral plane was impossible to connect to; any normal human would never enter it in their live. The only people who were able to find their way into the astral plane were telepaths and only the strongest mages.

Chris sat on top of his bed and slowly focused his mind gathering all that was him and slowly pushed out of his body. It felt a little weird but Chris got used to it pretty fast. He found himself standing in a vast plain which floors were made of a solid purple pink substance. The sky appeared as a dark purple that almost appeared black.

Chris focused and was able to see bright white dots that he instantly knew were human minds. When he concentrated more he would see a few yellow dots scattered around. He also knew that these were mutants. Chris was about to continue in his exploration when he felt a presence slowly appear in this world. It wasn't anywhere near him but Chris knew that it wasn't' far enough away were he wouldn't be able to reach it.

Chris started flying toward the presence using one of the tricks he had learned from the book to make himself blend into the background. Chris slowly approached the presence. When he got closer he saw it was a man with a goatee, he was wearing a cape and was dressed in blue yellow and red. A quick scan of the man's mind told him the man's name was Dr. Strange.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked around before saying "I know you're there reveal yourself."

Chris was a little shocked that he was able to sense him but not that much. Chris allowed himself to become visible. His psychic form was wearing white silk pants that looked like pajama bottoms. His shirt was a silk button up shirt that was a light blue.

"I should have known you would be able to sense me." Chris said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dr. Strange asked.

"My names Chris and I don't want anything." Chris said he was going to continue when he felt a delicate touch against his mental shields. The man in front of him might have some telepathic abilities due to his magic but he had no tact. Chris pushed the tendril away from his shields.

"It's rude to read someone's mind Dr. Strange at least without their permission." Chris smiled and continued, "And if you're going to at least learn to use some stealth instead of trying to bulldoze over their shield."

"If you don't want anything why are you here?" Dr. Strange asked.

"I felt your presence when you entered the astral plane and what can I say I became curious." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"You felt my entering the astral plane. You must be powerful indeed."

"Well, that's enough about me. What are you doing here doctor maybe I can even help." Chris said.

Dr. Strange stood there trying to figure out if he can trust the young man in front of him. With a sigh he decided that he should accept the help of the man in front of him it was obvious that he had a mastery over the astral plane that he didn't.

"I have been searching for a source of magic that I've felt. It has been changing things; I think it's somehow altering reality." Dr. Strange said.

Chris felt a weird sensation overcome him. The doctors' words somehow reminded him of his dreams. He somehow knew instinctively that the magic the doctor sought was the woman in his dreams.

"I think I know of what you're looking for. A woman with green eyes. She cries for her lost children. She is a woman of scarlet. I hope you find her soon I feel she is about to do something that will leave the world forever changed." Chris shook his head and looked at the mage in 

front of him. He appeared startled at what he had just heard. Chris decided he had enough of this conversation; it was time to go back to his body.

"Good luck with your witch hunt." With those final words his astral form gathered into a white ball and rocketed away from the Doctor.

When Chris formed back into himself he was standing over his body. Chris using a little effort pushed himself back into his body. Chris was walking into his kitchen when he felt a presence behind him. There was a blond woman wearing a very risqué white outfit.

"How can I help you?" Chris asked as he went back to making his tea.

"I felt you on the astral plane." The woman said. When Chris just gave her a pointed look the woman continued, "I run a school for mutants I wanted to give you an offer to join."

Chris sat down with his cup of tea and thought over the offer. He was currently without a school. This was even better than a normal school it would help him learn how to use his other two powers.

"Well, I am currently looking for a school, what can I call you?" Chris said.

"You can call me Miss Frost." The woman said sitting down on the seat across from Chris even though her body wasn't solid.

"Where is this school?" Chris asked

"Winchester New York." Miss Frost said.

"Ok, I'll go to this school of yours. I'll be there in a week."

"Don't you have to ask your parents?" Miss Frost asked.

"No. They wouldn't care if I left and never came back. I'd be surprised if they noticed I was even gone." Chris said as he finished his tea. Miss Frost stared at him before saying, "We'll be expecting you by next Monday."

Chris watched as her form faded away before getting up and putting his cup in the sink. He walked towards his room thinking that he had a lot to do before he went to New York.


	4. Chapter 4

Halliwell Mutant

Chapter Four

'_thought'_

'**Spoken telepathic command'**

'_**Thought telepathic command'**_

* * *

Chris was almost ready to leave it was Friday; it would take him around two days to get to New York. He would spend the night there then in the morning make his way over to Winchester. He had enough money saved up from the few shifts his mom let him have at P3 that he could easily make it there and still have money left over. He had just finished packing his duffle bag with the little bit of clothing he would need when he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Come in." Chris yelled as he looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The door opened and his Aunt stepped and looked around. Her eyes quickly focused on the duffle bag. She walked a few steps into the room and sat on the chair near his desk.

"Where you going?" Paige asked as she watched Chris walk over to his closet and pull out a grey hoodey. Chris put it on and said "Winchester, New York."

Paige sat there with her mouth hanging open. It took a moment for her to gather her wits. Chris walked over and pulled the strap of the duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Why are you going there?"

"There is a school there that said they would teach me." Chris said as he looked at the floor not trusting himself to look at his aunt's face.

"What happened to your old school?" Paige asked.

"There was a shooting and an explosion. The schools been closed indefinitely." Chris said.

"Oh. Does your mom and dad know that you're going?"

"No. Mom's too busy to notice if I'm here anyways and well, since when has dad ever cared." They sat there in silence as they both knew that Chris was right.

"You do know that they will sooner or later notice that you aren't here right?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. When I get to the school I'll call you and give you a number that you can reach me." Chris stood up with his things and started to leave the room. Paige stood up and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll orb you to New York."Paige said as they disappeared in white lights.

* * *

With a kiss and a hug and promises to call her Chris was left alone. Chris looked around and saw that he was standing in front of a fancy apartment. Chris knew instinctively that this was his other aunt's apartment. Aunt Paige had assumed that he would be staying here with his other aunt. Chris had no intentions of staying with her. He didn't know her any better than he knew anyone else in New York.

Chris walked out of the apartment building and walked out into the busy streets of New York. Chris knew that flagging down a taxi in New York was nearly impossible. He reached out with his mind and found a taxi that had no passengers. Chris gave a mental command for the driver to pull over and pick him up. The taxi pulls over and stopped in front of him. Chris was about to open the door when a rude looking business man made to push his way into the taxi.

Chris scowled and thought '_**Go away!!'**_ The man suddenly stopped and started walking off in the other direction. Chris smiled and got in the taxi. The driver turned around and asked him where he was going. "Can you take me to a cheap hotel?" Chris asked. The man nodded and started driving.

When the man pulled over it was in front of what looked like an abandoned building. Chris smiled and paid the man. He got out of the taxi. He went in and paid for a room for three days. When he had put his duffle bag in his room, Chris decided that he would take a walk and look around New York for a while.

He had been walking for a few hours and was definitely not impressed. It was getting dark and the streets were emptying. Chris was about to turn and head back to his room when a man stepped out of an alleyway.

"Give me your money." The man demanded as he points a gun at him. Chris stared at him with dispassionate eyes before saying "**Give me your gun."** The man looked at him like he was crazy before handing over the gun. A look of shock overcame the criminal at what he had just done. Chris put the gun in the pack of his waistband.

"**Now how about you give me all of your money."** Chris said as he watched the man pull out his own wallet and hand over a wad of twenty dollar bills. Chris reached a little deeper into the man's mind and implanted a command. _**'You will never try to rob anyone ever again. You will find a job and live a normal life.'**_ The man walked away in a daze. Chris started to walk back to his room.

"Well that's the first time I ever saw a mugger actually hand over their gun and their cash." A voice said from above him. Chris stopped and looked up. There on the side of the building clinging to the wall was Spiderman. Chris smiled and said "Well there's a first time for everything."

Chris turned around and continued walking to his room. Chris could hear Spiderman's thoughts as a soft buzz in the back of his head. He wasn't intentionally trying to read his mind so he could only catch a few words. Something about a Mary and kid. Chris turned around to find that Spiderman was following him.

"Can I help you?"

"You know I'm going to have to take that money right?" Spiderman said as he landed in front of Chris. Chris raised an eyebrow before saying "Why? He tried to take my money I ended up taking his. I think it's quite poetic."

"Even though he's a criminal you still shouldn't take his money. So hand it over." Spiderman said. Chris smiled and said "Sorry not going to happen." With those words Chris disappeared.

Chris stood there and watched as Spiderman looked around before jumping back into the air and swing off. It was too easy to make people see what he wanted them to see. Chris turned back towards his destination and jumped. In front of him was Miss Frost dressed in an equally risqué outfit. The only difference from last time was the scowl she had on her face.

"You shouldn't mess around with people's heads especially those of heroes." The woman said.

"Why not?" Chris asked as he walked through the telepathic image of the woman. The woman walked beside him on his journey back to his hotel.

"It's not right to mess around with a person's mind." Miss Frost said as she walked to keep up with Chris.

"A lot of things are considered wrong but that doesn't stop people from doing it. Murder is considered wrong by society but no one blames a person who kills a man who entered their house in the middle of the night. After all they did kill someone so its murder, but no people call it self defense. Everything changes according to the circumstance. "Chris took a break to see if she was paying attention before continuing. "So if I were to go up to random stranger and use telepathy to make them give me their money that would be wrong. What I just did most would consider self defense, some would even applaud me for my actions."

"It's still wrong." Miss Frost said as they walked up to the hotel. They stared at each for a moment before Chris said "Let's agree to disagree." When she didn't respond Chris turned and entered the building with the parting words of "See you on Monday."

* * *

Chris had spent Saturday doing the tourist thing. He did everything that any good tourist did. He had been shocked at first by all the fights that happened here he had run into Daredevil, the Fantastic Four, and even Namor fighting bad guys. _'God if this is how being a superhero is going to be like I might have to rethink joining the X-men.' _Chris stopped in front of a men's clothing store that sold really expensive clothing. Chris walked into the store and started looking around.

It took him only a few minutes to find a brown leather jacket that he loved. The only problem was that it cost almost nine hundred dollars. He took the roll of money out of his pockets. Chris frowned at the money. He only had three hundred dollars. Chris smiled a devilish smile as he thought _'Well I could always use my powers to make them believe that I'm handing them nine _

_hundred dollar.' _Chris walked towards the register and got in line not feeling an ounce of shame for what he was about to do, _'Hey I never said that I was going to be a hero. I saw how being a hero messed up my mom and aunts lives; there was no way he was going to let the same thing happen to him.'_

Chris smiled at the lady behind the register and sent the illusion to anyone in seeing range that the three hundred dollars that he had just given the lady was actually nine hundred dollars. Chris smiled as he put on his new jacket. When he got out of the store he took the time to admire the beauty of the day. _'Today's looking like it's going to be a beautiful day.'_

"What do you think you're doing?" An irritated voice said from behind him. Chris's smile quickly turned into a scowl, _'scratch that today looks like it's going to be a terrible day.'_ Chris turned around and saw Ms. Frost staring at him with an angry scowl.

"Well, I was enjoying my Saturday until someone decided to be a buzz kill." Chris said as he returned the scowl.

"Enough! Your little vacation is over. You have until tomorrow morning to get to the school or you can forget attending the school." Emma said.

"Fine."

"When you get here we're going to have a long talk about abusing our gifts." With those words Ms. Frost disappeared. Chris sighed and muttered "Can't wait."

Chris was considerably less energetic on the way back to his hotel. Chris looked to the right and saw what looked like every superhero in the area was standing in front of some mansion. Chris looked up and saw what looked like an alien invasion. Chris shook his head and said "I gave up demons for this. God!! New York is definitely loosing its magic."

* * *

AN: I know Chris kind of acts like an ass in this chapter but hear me out. First of all he has seen how fighting a never ending battle for the better good can mess up your life so he has no desire to be anything close to a hero. Next, he was left alone for most of his childhood, since all of his family had time to spend with him so he never had someone sit down with him to tell him what is right and wrong. Third, since everyone thought that he had absolutely no powers they never bothered to tell him to not use his powers for personal gain.


End file.
